scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vojvodina mapper
Vojvodina mapper is a mapper who entered the SMC in February of 2019. His first project were Alternate empires of Europe (They are so bad). His first popular projects were his mapper wars. They had 59 views. His first friend was hellocoders. His main account is Vukmarta. In 4th great mapper war Vojvodina didn't even know what was happening. He joined Skyminer's side. For some reasons was attacking a user named BRIKSY.Also he joined an FNAF's alliance(Geneva peace pact) with Portavia. When the 4th great mapper war ended, Ontario provoked him saying Vojvodina is Hungary. Aluo stepped on Vojvodina's side, while Portavia said Vojvodina is Croatia. Voj declared war on Ontario, but Aluo did nothing.He had some allies, but they were his alt s(Voj,not Ontario)FNAF stepped on Ontario's side. Voj said that he is out of GPP and he stopped war. After that, the new goverment of SMC was formed .Voj was firstly in Smitchar's party,and then he formed Unitist-Neutralist party with Portavia. Portavia was ded for some time, and when he was back,he stepped out of government. Voj joined Smitchar again.Ontario won the elections,and then tension was growing. Voj said Smit to destroy the government studio. After that,the war,suprisngly, did NOT broke out. Then Theferretmaster joined scratch.They have became best friends. Nothing much has happened, in like 2 months. Then Voj created a new ideology,satarism.He attacked Dominica. TFM joined his side. Tatamamabubi2 was supporting him. But, Portavia joined DOMINICA'S SIDE!!! He said i have gone insane.Rem also joined Dominca.Dominica FORCED TFM to be neutral!!! Ontario ALSO joined Dominica's side.Voj was banned from the old wiki.Voj made an account called SCRATCHBRICK and he reported(banschlussed) Dominica.That marked the end of the war.Vojvodina said sorry to Dominica, but he didn't accept it. Voj made an new acc Karelian_mapping. Relations Friends Tatamamabubi2:Bestest friend on scratch TFM:He is dead :( was my friend,a very good person Lucas:Great friend,DUOGONG STRONK! Aluo2:Great person,I like him Stefangelja:Idemo brate!! Geo: Cool mate SM:Litteraly the first mapper I met Alex_the_Beagle:Second person I met Frozie:She is a very good mapper Spongy:epic TBTG:epic Kokomo:Also epic. Cypher:Epic x2 Wisest: Cool dude Nemo:Very nice guy. Finn:Cool guy,firstly my enemy Mopscrub:Epic but america sucks Squill:Spatula anrgy!!! Arizona:Epic gamer Thunder:Yes mate Neutral Rem:Joined Dominica in war,but now we are ok. Gaumont:Sometimes mean, sometimes good. Ontario:Meh he is fine NJ: Listen. You don't have the reason to bully people without reason. Also, why is everyone at your side always? Renland: Fucking reported me, now i am banned. Also keeps to tell people i am kermu. STOP or i declare war. Enemies Kermu: Fuck you. You are a pathetic bitch who thinks depression doesn't exist.You just want to destroy us for no reason.World has some really stupid people.INCLUDING YOU. Fun facts: -Voj is 10. -Voj lives in Serbia -Voj likes pancakes and pizza -Voj's favorite films are Star wars saga -Voj hates milk(poison) -Voj is active on Discord. Memes China is a god- This meme was created by Voj when he and mopscrub were arguing about their opinions on China and Geo has jumped into it and said: Category:Mappers Category:2019ers